ParodiX
by nekkoo
Summary: fic complètement barrée. Les personnages sont à ma merci, la preuve, je contrôle même leurs pensées, c'est dire ! X-1999 version parodique
1. Chapter 1

**ParodiX**

Je ne suis pas très sûre du petit bla bla d'introduction de ma fic, mais malheureusement les personnages utilisés ne m'appartiennent pas plus qu'à vous.  
Enfin, ça se discute, ils sont tellement triturés les pauvres, qu'ils n'ont parfois plus grand chose à voir avec les originaux.  
Autre précision, c'est ma première fic, donc pitié, ne soyez pas trop durs..., en plus, je l'ai faîte pendant un cours chiant comme la macroéconomie, en fait là je me cherche des excuses...  
Je précise que je suis une supportrice du gentil couple de martyrs Kamui et Subaru,( ils sont mignons tout plein tous les deux vous voilà prévenus).

_Pensées des personnages_

(pensées de l'auteur)

Chapitre 1

Au campus clamp, une nuit calme,( fait assez rare pour être relevé), la nuit est calme donc et il n'y a pas de bruit puisque c'est une nuit calme, enfin jusqu'à ce cri...

-Subaruuuu !!

-Ah!!Non...  
j'en ai marre de ce cri! marmonna un Sorata réveillé en sursaut. Jetant un coup d'oeil à son réveil, il constate qu'il est trois heures du matin.

-Putain con ! ça fait déjà trois fois cette semaine qu'il crie son nom en dormant ! Et nous ne sommes que mardi...  
Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça! Je suis sûr que chez les dragons de la terre, ils peuvent dormir peinards  
enfin, c'est pas sûr ! Si ça continu comme ça, ce n'est pas un des sept sceaux qui va tuer notre Kamui mais moi et dans peu de temps!  
(Et oui Sorata parle tout seul, comme dans les soap U.S, qu'il regarde trop et qui commencent à avoir des effets inquiétants.  
C'est comme quand la méchante de l'histoire prend un air ultra concentré, (elle doit essayer d'additionner 4+5)  
et elle commence à se taper un gros délire toute seule avec tous ses futurs vilains tours,  
pile devant une gentille qui fait comme si elle n'entendait rien alors qu'à part qu'elle soit sourde avec un sonotone mal branché elle peut pas faire autrement qu'entendre!)'autre précision, il a l'accent marseillait et lâche, de temps en temps, 'un putain con' )

-Il commence à me gonfler avec ses Subaru par ci, Subaru par là, il peut pas dormir comme tout le monde!  
S'il veut crier, il a qu'a le faire pendant sa sieste de l'après-midi et pas ennuyer le monde pendant leurs heures de repos.  
Et puis, je veux même pas penser à ce que nous augure un avenir avec notre Kamui ne pouvant se passer d'un Subaru Sakurazukamori, mais à mon avis on a du soucis à se faire...  
-Ouais ch'sais pas où on va (l'auteur non plus!) mais on y va! continua t' il à marmonner.

Le lendemain matin, toujours au campus clamp, au petit déjeuner

Sorata arrive avec des valises sous les yeux dignes d'un départ pour les grandes vacances.  
Yuzuriha s'inquiète de la tête de Sorata, tandis qu'Arashi lui lance quelques regards soupçonneux.  
Yuzuriha : -Auriez-vous mal dormi ?, Sorata-san?

Sorata, pour lui : _- Grrr  
Non, tu penses, pas du tout!  
Réveillé à trois heures du mat' par un gamin bi qui n'assume rien, accro à un absent qui l'a méchamment lourdé  
et qu'il appelle la nuit, c'est le top pour dormir, fillette!  
Pourquoi faut toujours qu' y ait une ingénue préposée aux questions cons?  
Et surtout, pourquoi faut que la nôtre pose vraiment des questions très connes?  
Elle en a pas des intermédiaires, bon pas des questions malignes mais juste des un peu moins connes,on est pas super exigeants non plus! Sinon on aurait demandé un changement de casting , genre: la gamine contre un gros balèze ultra fort, par exemple!_

Sorata, plus fort : - C'est vrai que j'ai assez mal dormi, je me suis réveillé vers trois heures, j'avais cru entendre un cri.

Yuzuriha: - Un cri !oh mon Dieu mais c'est terrible!

Sorata: _Et voui alors c'est trop pôôrribleu! ça!_  
- Mais je m'étais trompé!  
_Ben je rêve ou v'la t'il pas que Kamui rougit, le bougre ! Il ne dormait pas ?! Il crie quand même pas son nom éveillé,  
sinon on est encore plus mal que je ne le pensais..._

Yuzuriha : - Mais Kamui, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es tout rouge, tu as de la fièvre, tu es malade ?

Kamui : - N..Non, je... je vais bien, ce n'est rien.

kamui : _Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'elle ouvre sa gueule quand il le faut pas ! Elle commence à me gonfler sérieusement !_

(Je sais ! kamui n'est pas poli, mais après tout c'était un petit rebelle au début de l'histoire !  
Même si maintenant il est tellement tokyo-babilonisé qu'il n'aligne plus deux mots de suite)

_Et puis, merde, quel con! pourquoi faut-il que je fasse chaque nuit le même rêve !Ce rêve qui lui faisait tellement d'effet que, comme disait la chanson_ (ce morceau de poésie chantée)_ les draps s'en souviennent.  
Car Subaru ne revenait jamais habillé dans ses rêves! Toujours dans des tenues plutôt déshabillées...  
_( Oui Kamui connaît le groupe ''il était une fois'' et alors ! On ne cherche pas de poux à l'auteur)

_C'est vrai qu'il me manque mais bon, faut pas exagérer, je m'en fiche total quand même.  
Alors pourquoi faut-il que chaque nuit je vois Subaru dans mes rêves alors que ça ne fait que quatre mois, six jours, quinze heures et vingt minutes qu'il est parti sans me donner de nouvelles?  
AH... J'en ai assez, espérons qu'une journée de cours me changera les idées  
_(faut vraiment qu'il soit désespéré, le pauvre!)

Yuzuriha: -Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu n'as quasiment pas mangé et tu as l'air si fatigué !

Kamui: - Ne t'inquiètes pas tout ira bien, merci  
_On ne peut même plus penser tranquillement ! Qu'elle passe à l'ennemi retrouver son dresseur d'ours, plutôt que de rester ici à ne rien faire !_

Kamui : - Bon, bah, je vais à l'école !  
Salut!  
A ce soir, tous. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi

Sorata : -Euh...

-Kamui tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Parce que ...

-Si tu te rappelles bien,...  
ton lycée a été détruit la semaine dernière par ton ex-meilleur ami qui a décapité sa soeur qui était ta future femme.

_Menfin, vu le prénom masculin que tu appelles la nuit, elle avait du souci à se faire la Kotori, c'est moi qui te le dit !  
Valait mieux pas que tu rencontre ton Subaru après le mariage parce qu'à mon avis tu aurais rapidement divorcé et avec tous les torts, mon gars !_

- Donc à part aller aider sur le chantier ou essayer de récupérer des trucs encore entiers, t'as plus trop de raisons d'y aller , tes potes et pas mal de profs sont morts et en plus...uhm...  
t'es plutôt nul en classe

-Dis donc t'as pas d'autre façon de rappeler les bon souvenirs ? s'insurgea un kamui les larmes aux yeux.

Sorata : -Désolé, c'est vrai que ça fait un résumé un peu rapide de la situation mais bon c'est quand même la vérité !  
Et puis, c'est pas ça, mais on avait décidé d'aller se promener, histoire de voir si on voyait pas du monde, parce que le temps passe et des combats promis, on a noniotte!  
C'est que moi j'ai un planning à respecter et si clamp met encore cinq ans à tous nous entretuer, tu m'appelleras Papy Sorata avant la fin de la série, Arashi sera ménauposée et fini la dynastie Arisugawa !  
Donc on avait prévu d'errer dans ce qui reste de la ville, histoire de voir si on croisait pas un méchant

-ben ... moi je suis d'accord, mais je travaille jusqu'à cinq heures, vu que mon immeuble n'a pas encore été détruit ! déclara Seiichiro. (tiens il est encore là lui, on l'avait même pas vu? Moi je croyais qu'il avait été tué depuis longtemps! Même si dernièrement il n'y en a que pour lui et sa copine.)

Sorata, le prenant par l'épaule: -Tu sais, pour ton immeuble, on peut t'arranger ça hyper rapidement, on est super performants dans le bâtiment, plus dans la démolition que dans la reconstruction, c'est vrai; mais nous sommes les plus rapides du marché et de loin les moins chers.  
Donc tu nous dis quand et on t'arrange ça en trois secondes, et après ça plus de soucis pour le paiement de tes heures sup

Seiichiro, touché de cette offre: - et bien merci de cette proposition mais en période de crise, je préfère préserver mon emploi et puis qui publierait nos aventures? En plus on vient de passer aux soixante dix heures et je n'ai pas encore pris mes RTT

Sorata : - C'est ça ! Faîtes plaisir aux gens!  
Bon ben, les lâcheurs on s'en fout, on ira tout seuls ! c'est que c'est pas tout ça mais on a une destinée à accomplir et on a déjà pris du retard.

A suivre...

J'attends des commentaires sur cette fic un poil déjantée.


	2. Chapter 2

Parodix

Chapitre 2

Un son que personne ne qualifierait de mélodieux s'élève dans le champs de ruines qu'est Tokyo...  
Yuzuriha : - Promenons-nous dans les bois pendant que le loup n'y est pas...??

Kamui, exténué par ce qui pourrait être considéré comme une mortelle attaque pour tout tympan normalement constitué :_ Mais elle ne peut pas fermer sa gueule! En plus elle chante faux, c'est une calamité cette fille ! _  
_Décidément, il faut mettre une annonce :  
Équipe sympa échange  
gamine contre mec costaud et ne chantant pas  
ou contre gamine muette,  
pour lutte à mort en vue de fin du monde...  
le texte devrait le faire pas mal!_

Yuzuriha : - J'ai mal au pied!  
Kamui : - J'en ai assez, ça fait trois heures qu'on marche, saute et vole un peu partout, je commence à en avoir assez, en plus on a vu que des morts, des trucs détruits, franchement ça commence à bien faire avec tes idées à la con, on aura juste attrapé des ampoules et lutter contre les dragons de la terre avec des ampoules, je te dis pas la galère!

Sorata : - Bon, vous en avez assez ? Et ben moi aussi, on n'a qu'à rentrer puisqu'ils sont trop peureux pour venir nous affronter !

Kamui : _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte comme conneries ! À trois on n'aurait pas fait grand chose si on les avait rencontré!_  
- Euh ... rentrez sans moi, je dois aller rendre des cassettes au video-club, j'espère qu'il n'a pas été détruit hier, parce que c'est une chaine et le temps que j'aille les rendre à leur autre succursale ça risque de me coûter un max.  
Sorata : - Ok, mais fais gaffe à toi! Tu veux pas que je t'accompagne?  
Kamui : _Euh non merci sans façon, trop ce serait de la gourmandise!_

Un peu plus loin, Subaru, assis sur un immeuble,(c'est très pratique comme banc et très apprécié des différents dragons), assiste à la scène et regarde Kamui : - Et bien dis moi, t'en as pas assez de marcher comme ça ? Moi comment ça me gonflerait ! Ça va que je ne marche pas et que j'ai quitté le club avant l'organisation de cette classe verte, sinon je me serais fait faire un certificat médical !

Kamui, très rouge , proche de la crise d'apoplexie : - Sub.. sub...  
Subaru : - Ça me vexe de voir que deux mois t'ont suffit pour oublier mon prénom, moi qui croyais que nous étions amis... Soupir malheureux !  
Kamui : -Ouinnn comment que tu me parles !  
Subaru : - Te bile pas mon mignon, je rigole!  
Kamui : - Subaru...  
Subaru : - Dis donc ça te réussit pas d'arrêter les cours, tu ne sais même plus prononcer deux mots de suite!  
Kamui : - Mais tu commences à me faire chier monsieur l'assassin qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde, pour qui tu te prends, sale traître, moi qui croyais que tu étais mon ami ! Je me suis encore fait avoir en beauté  
Subaru : - Excuse-moi, Kamui, je crois que j'ai tendance à m'identifier un peu trop à Seishiro... Dis-moi comment ça va ? Pas trop dur de devoir supporter tout ce petit monde ?  
Kamui : - Ce sont mes amis

Subaru : - Et alors ? Si on ne peut plus dire de mal des amis de qui en dira-t'on ? Et puis, il y en a quand même des lourdingues dans le groupe

Kamui : - Tu peux parler !  
Subaru : - Justement, ce groupe là ne vaut pas beaucoup mieux. Toi ta princesse est aveugle, sourde et muette, moi la mienne il vaudrait mieux qu'elle le soit, à chaque fois que je dois aller la voir, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde bizarrement, avec un blond pas mal mais qui a tout du pervers ! Je te parle même pas de mon Kamui, je suis obligé de m'enfermer à clé dans ma chambre pour être tranquille ! Pour finir, la bande, il y a un pédophile, une hystérique qui fait je ne sais quoi avec son ordinateur et mon ex-futur beau frère. Parfois je me dis que ma grande sœur n'était pas fraîche mais là, j'ai la confirmation, dire qu'elle se moquait de mon choix !

Kamui, inquiet : - Euh... Tu veux dire quoi, quand tu dis qu'elle te regarde bizarrement ? Et pourquoi tu dois fermer ta porte à clé ?  
Subaru : - Écoute ils ont l'air de ne s'intéresser qu'au sexe  
Kamui : - Mais ils n'ont pas le droit de te toucher  
Subaru : - Parce qu'il faut un droit pour me toucher ?  
Kamui : - Euh...  
Subaru : - Bah, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je saurai me débrouiller...  
Kamui : - Subaru je t'en prie, reviens dans notre groupe, tu es le seul avec qui je peux parler et qui me comprenne, j'en ai assez de la gamine et de l'accent pourri de Sorata, en plus Karen et Seiichiro se bécotent plus qu'ils ne combattent, reviens avec moi !  
Subaru : - Kamui, tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça ! Il m'a offert un œil ! Tu réalises le temps d'attente pour une greffe d'organe, surtout en ce moment, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ma chance, le changement de camp était dans le contrat !

Kamui : - C'est vrai que tu es super mignon avec deux yeux, d'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'ils sont verts tous les deux ?  
Subaru : - En fait, mon œil ne reprend sa couleur originale que quand je travaille, sinon, un simple sort suffit à lui donner ma couleur. Mais dis moi tu me trouve super mignon ?(interprétation fantaisiste de l'auteur)  
Kamui : - Euh... non j'ai dis ça moi ?

Subaru : - Dis tu sais que tu es toi aussi pas mal du tout. Ça te dirait de faire un pari avec moi ? Je vais te faire une promesse...  
Kamui : - Arrête ton humour à deux balles!  
_En plus je mourrais d'envie de partager ton appartement pendant un an ! Te voir en pyjama, sortir de la douche, te préparer de bon petits plats, te montrer à tous mes copains pour les faire baver de jalousie..._  
Subaru : - Mais au fait pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui changerais de camp ? Tu ne voulais pas sauver ton ami Fuma, c'est la meilleure solution !  
Kamui : ...  
_Ben c'est à dire, que j'ai changé de souhait récemment, et je préfèrerais vivre et de préférence avec toi_.  
Subaru : - Bon je te laisse y réfléchir, je te quitte car si je tarde trop, mon 'Kamui' risque de partir à ma recherche et vu vos dernières rencontres et leurs cicatrices, il vaut mieux éviter des retrouvailles aujourd'hui, surtout avec tes ampoules... À plus, mon ami  
Kamui, dans un soupir : - Subaru...

Le suspense est haletant, les cardiaques n'y survivront pas, Kamui... Guérira t'il de ses ampoules avant le prochain combat ?? ...  
Vous le saurez peut-être en lisant la suite


	3. Chapter 3

Avertissement : violence (lol), ooc  
Ainsi donc la suite de cette passionnante saga où vous découvrirez la solution des problèmes de pieds de Kamui et en saurez un peu plus sur l'intimité intime des héros...  
(en fait c'est de la publicité mensongère de l'auteur, il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chapitre là, peut-être plus tard pour les dix-huit ans de Kamui, s'il les atteint un jour !)

_pensées des persos _  
(...) notes de l'auteur

ParodiX Chapitre 3

De retour au campus clamp, Kamui est toujours perturbé par sa rencontre avec Subaru et par ses problèmes de pied, mais avant toute chose, une terrible épreuve l'attend car il doit participer au dîner préparé avec amour mais peu de réussite par Karen.

En effet, depuis le début des festivités prévues pour célébrer l'an 2000, l'équipe des sceaux était hébergée dans le campus et se partageait les tâches ménagères parce qu'il devenait malheureusement de plus en plus difficile de trouver du personnel compétent, et du personnel tout court, depuis que la ville était à moitié détruite.

Il avait donc fallu établir un planning et une répartition des tâches. Certaines mauvaises langues de l'équipe, (que l'auteur ne dénoncera pas de peur de répercussions et de vengeance de l'intéressée), laissaient entendre que la disparition de Subaru et son changement de camp avaient eu lieu brusquement le premier jeudi suivant la mise en place de la répartition des tâches ménagères. Et de fait, très vite, le mercredi, jour de cuisine pour Karen, était devenu un jour maudit et craint par toute l'équipe.  
Karen trop occupée à acquérir d'autres compétences n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre la cuisine; mais adorant cuisiner, elle se lançait sans crainte, ni complexe dans l'élaboration de recettes qu'un cordon bleu raterait facilement, alors elle !!!!!

Kamui croisant Sorata dans le couloir : - Dis-moi, tu as toujours ces fabuleux comprimés contre les intoxications?  
[ _Il n'est déjà pas facile de survivre dans notre monde hostile mais si en plus nous devons faire face à des dangers encore plus grands de la part de notre propre camp!!!_!]

Sorata : J'en ai même de nouvelles car je dois reconnaître que Karen n'est pas très douée, la pauvre. Mais après tout, confondre le sel et le sucre est facile..  
Kamui :[ _Uhm et en plus elle ne sait pas lire_...] Peut-être devrions nous proposer aux dragons de la terre un échange et leur envoyer Karen, nous n'aurions plus à combattre.  
Sorata, éclatant de rire : - Ah, Kamui, j'te savais pas si drôle !  
Kamui : ...  
[ _je rigolais pas _]

Arrivés devant la salle de torture, Kamui et Sorata retrouvent Seiichiro qui tente lui aussi de trouver le courage d'entrer.  
Après un laps de temps assez long pour remplir deux chapitres, (que l'auteur vous a fait la fleur de vous résumer par la phrase précédente), nos trois courageux héros osent enfin franchir le pas de la porte.

Karen radieuse en tablier de cuisinière et lingerie fine les accueille : - Prenez place, ce soir fugu aux champignons

Silence et inquiétude dans la salle, quelques prières se font entendre.  
Sorata : - Oh Karen tu ne devrais pas te donner tant de mal, tu sais nous sommes riches et pourrions très bien nous faire livrer des petits plats tout faits

Karen : Mais aucun de ces produits n'a le goût d'un produit maison!!!

[_Heureusement, les pauvres seraient ruinés par les procès_...pensa Kamui]

Karen : - Alors dites-moi un peu ce que vous avez fait de votre journée  
Yuzuriha : - Et bien nous avons arpenté la ville à la recherche d'indices nous mettant sur la trace des dragons de la terre, nous n'avons réussi qu'à attraper des ampoules  
- Ah ça, intervint Kamui, les miennes suffiraient à éclairer Shinjuku...  
Karen : Kamui-kun que tu es drôle  
[Kamui : _Faut dire c'est super drôle d'avoir mal au pied, tu rigoles souvent des blessures des autres ? parce que tu dois bien te marrer depuis le début de la série_.]

Sur ces banalités Karen amène enfin le plat qui devait, par la suite, changer la face du monde.  
Kamui devant ce spectacle aussi monstrueux que potentiellement mortel déglutit avec difficulté et repense à sa rencontre de l'après-midi : Change de camp... lui chantent les sirènes de ses souvenirs et tu n'auras pas à le regretter  
( Là il faut imaginer un délire de l'auteur et un ensemble de petits diablotins lui chantant les merveilles d'une nouvelle vie avec un Subaru en tablier )  
Tout à ses démons intérieurs, Kamui ne réalise pas que son tour est venu de se servir, il approche sa main de la cuillère, mais il ne peut pas, il sue, tremble et renonce.

Karen, très inquiète : - Kamui mais que fais tu ? Tu ne te sers pas?  
Kamui, très gêné : - Euh non je n'ai pas très faim...  
Karen, très déçue : - Menteur tu n'aimes pas ma cuisine, n'est ce pas ?  
Kamui : - Euh oui en effet...  
Karen : - Comment oses-tu me dire ça, nous faisons partie d'un groupe, tu dois prendre ta part pour cimenter nos liens  
Kamui : Ce plat va surtout cimenter mon estomac, je ne toucherai pas à ça, et je ne toucherai pas un autre de tes plats, je me casse, je change de camp!  
Tous en chœur : Quoi ! Mais Kamui, tu n'y penses pas !  
Kamui : Oh si, j'y pense, je fais même plus qu'y penser si vous voulez tout savoir, je commence à en avoir assez ! À quoi sert de vouloir protéger l'homme si c'est pour se laisser empoisonner par les membres de son propre clan ! J'en peux plus, j'me casse !!!

Sur ce, Kamui laisse ses ex-amis désespérés et monte préparer ses affaires, sifflotant en préparant sa valise; tandis que dans l'autre camp Fùma n'en finit pas de pester contre son rôle de doublure n'ayant jamais le choix de son équipe.  
Kamui une fois sa valise prête s'enfuit par la fenêtre à la découverte de nouveaux horizons et heureux de pouvoir retrouver Subaru.

Dans la salle à manger, l'atmosphère est électrique, même Yuzuriha comprend qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ! (C'est dire la gravité de la situation !)

Karen quelque peu gênée, mais franchement agressive, fulmine le visage rouge assorti à ses cheveux :  
- Mais vous avez vu ça, vous avez vu comment il m'a traité ! Comment ose-t'il ? J'ai fait de mon mieux et réalisé ma plus grande réussite ! N'est-ce pas ?  
Aoki : - oh oui, bien sûr, Karen-san !  
Yuzu : - Tu cuisines si bien !  
Sorata : - Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de goûter !  
Arashi : - D'une délicieuse originalité, Karen-san.

En vérité (car l'auteur connaît, bien sûr, la vérité et est assez généreuse pour partager le scoop), les dragons restants sont des petits menteurs, un peu fourbes.  
Car .... Aucun d'eux n'a goûté le plat !

Habitués depuis déjà un certain temps aux dangers de la salle à manger, tous avaient organisé des issues de secours en cas de risque culinaire mortel. Des pots de fleurs avaient fait leur apparition à proximité de la table, certains sceaux avaient de plus une double protection sous la forme (d'autres seaux (désolée vanne pourrie de l'auteur))de sac plastiques habilement dissimulés sous la table.

Ce principe de précaution devait permettre au studio Clamp de prolonger les aventures de ses héros car le plat du soir fatal était bel et bien mortel ainsi que l'ont prouvé les analyses ultérieures.

Il faut reconnaître que l'histoire eut été beaucoup moins passionnante si les protagonistes étaient morts d'une intoxication alimentaire plutôt que de mourir dans de terribles souffrances entourés de sang et de plumes.( Enfin, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, même avec le style Clamp, je trouve que 10 pages de gastro ne fidélise pas le lecteur. ^^)

À suivre...

À venir : l'échange des équipes et les présentations, la fin du suspens, Karen continuera-t-elle à décimer son propre camp ou sera-t-elle renvoyée à ses autres activités ? la réponse dans le quatrième chapitre. ^_^(teaser à l'américaine, ça fait rêver, lol)  
Commentaires : appréciés


	4. Chapter 4

Ainsi donc nous voici à un moment crucial de l'histoire, Kamui, notre charismatique héros sera-t-il victime de cette nymphomane Kanoe ? Fûma supportera-t-il Yuzuriha ? Autant de questions auxquelles nous répondrons... ou peut-être pas. ^-^  
Bref, c'est toujours d'inspiration Xienne, à peine AU, un poil Shonen Ai, K*S,…

(pensées de l'auteur uhm...)

[pensées des personnages]

**Retour****sur****l****'****épisode****précédent****:**  
Comme nous l'avons vu, lors du précédent épisode, Kamui avait fini ses valises très rapidement, trop rapidement pour un adolescent de seize ans, fusse-t-il sauveur de l'humanité. On peut donc s'étonner de cette rapidité (en tout cas moi ça m'étonnerais si je n'étais pas l'auteur) Et à y regarder de plus près il est évident que ses valises étaient déjà prêtes, Kamui devient bien sournois ! Car en fait, il avait décidé de rejoindre l'autre camp au moment même où il avait revu son bel exorciste aux yeux verts. Nous nous devions de dénoncer cette attitude. Retour à l'histoire

Après quelques sauts gracieux dans les airs,( enfin, aussi gracieux qu'on peut l'être avec des ampoules aux pieds et une grosse valise à roulettes à la main), Kamui se retrouve donc devant le quartier général de ses anciens ennemis et nouveaux amis. Cela fait déjà un bon quart d'heure qu'il est devant la porte en train de préparer son petit discours de présentation.

Le problème c'est qu'il n'a pas très envie d'être présenté, (on le comprend, après la description faite par Subaru des autres membres du groupe !)

De l'autre côté de la porte, la petite troupe se demande ce que fait leur nouveau chef et se demande surtout s'ils ont vraiment gagné au change car leur nouveau leader a l'air un peu long à la détente.

Bref n'y tenant plus Kanoe ouvre la porte et commence à se coller au nouveau venu.

- Kamui, je suis Kanoe et je suis heureuse de t'accueillir parmi nous. Laisse moi faire les présentations.

Kamui se sent alors scruté par de nombreuses paires d'yeux et sent une main aux ongles trop longs lui tâter l'arrière train.  
Kanoe, parce que c'était elle, lui lance : -ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un test, un rite initiatique, ils y sont tous passés.

Kamui : Vous savez une simple poignée de main aurait suffi.  
[C'est quoi cette vieille sorcière vicieuse ? Elle palpe les fesses de tout le monde !]

Quelques minutes de réflexion,( nous l'avons vu, Kamui est un peu long à la détente). Et Kamui bouillonne intérieurement car il vient de réaliser qu'elle a mis la main aux fesses de Subaru alors qu'il en rêve plus ou moins depuis qu'il l'a rencontré. Il se prend alors à détester cette mégère,( ça commence bien !)

Kanoe : Oh, c'est plus sympa comme ça, la main c'est trop classique, susurre-t-elle à un Kamui passablement énervé tout en se pressant contre lui.

Kamui : [Putain, elle va me lâcher la grognasse là ?]  
Habilement Kamui réussi une feinte de corps qui a pour résultat d'envoyer notre nymphomane sur le carrelage de l'entrée dans une posture peu commode.  
( Elle a d'ailleurs du mal à se relever, c'est bien fait, quelle idée de porter des talons aiguilles en pleine lutte de fin du monde )

Tandis que Kanoe s'essaye au crawl sur le carrelage, Yuto, toujours aussi galant, s'avance alors. D'une main il relève la tâteuse de derrières, de l'autre il se présente d'une façon plus académique à son nouveau Kamui, qui voyant la main tendue, a tout de même un mouvement de recul.

- Bonjour, Kamui, je suis Yuto Kigai, humble employé municipal interdit de grèves. Je suis ravi de refaire ta connaissance. Nous nous entendrons bien je pense. ( faut dire, il s'entend avec tout le monde !)  
Kamui essaie de faire le lien avec les descriptions de Subaru, [le blond pas mal du tout]

-La jolie jeune femme avec des lunettes et des câbles partout, c'est Satsuki, spécialiste de l'informatique, tu lui demandes un truc, elle te le trouve tout de suite, entre nous on l'appelle Lycos, ça lui va bien. (blague vintage, google marche aussi)  
Kamui :[ l'hystérique avec son ordinateur ]

Le grand monsieur là-bas, un brin d'herbe à la bouche, c'est Kusanagi, militant à Greenpeace.  
Kamui :[ le pédophile ou l'ex-futur beau-frère ?]

Kusanagi : Dis-moi, dans ton ancienne équipe tu as une jeune fille charmante, comment va-t-elle ?  
Kamui, les yeux ronds, [une jeune fille, bon, pas Karen, Arashi ou Yuzu mais Arashi ne parlerait jamais à sosie de Rambo et Yuzu n'a rien de charmant.]  
- Bah, y'en a plusieurs, elle est comment ?  
[Mais putain, c'est lui le pédophile ! Je vais le dénoncer aux flics !]

Kusanagi : Petite, brune, dynamique, vraiment charmante.  
Kamui : [À part le 'petite brune', y'a rien qui colle avec Yuzu, elle est pas dynamique, elle est givrée et usante, non seulement c'est un pervers mais en plus il est con ! Yuzuriha, mais faut être malade pour la supporter !]  
- Tu parles de Yuzuriha ? Elle va bien, toujours égale à elle même.  
Kusanagi : C'est bien  
Kamui : [C'est toi qui le dis !]

- Si tu veux bien me suivre, l'avant dernier dragon est dans une chambre particulière.

[Une chambre particulière ? Non pas mon Subaru, ils l'enferment dans une chambre pour pouvoir en faire leur jouet ? Non, c'est pas possible, il faut que je le sorte de là ou que je rentre dans cette chambre.]

Kamui s'avance courant presque dans les couloirs,  
Kanoe, qui a pu se relever, essaie de le suivre, mais ce n'est pas simple de courir avec 15 cm de talon : Kamui, je suis heureuse de voir que tu as hâte de rencontrer les membres de l'équipe. Tiens, nous sommes arrivés, il est ici.

Kamui défonce la porte plus qu'il ne l'ouvre et se précipite dans la pièce.  
Et…  
Immense déception ou plutôt immense soulagement, ce n'est pas Subaru qui est dans le lit, mais un être dont il est difficile de définir le genre.  
Kanoe : Voici Kakyou, notre liseur de rêves, il connaît les rêves de chacun, et je ne comprends pas mais il ne m'aime pas, il a tendance à m'éviter…  
Kamui :[ C'est étonnant, en effet. Ce doit être lui l'ex futur beau frère de Subaru, c'est vrai qu'il est étrange.]  
Bonjour, je m'appelle Kamui…

Une main se lève faiblement.  
- Je sais, je te connais à travers tes rêves.  
[Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il doit penser maintenant ! Si je me rappelle bien de mes rêves, je ne vais jamais pouvoir lui parler sans avoir la honte de ma vie.]  
Kakyou : J'aime beaucoup tes rêves d'ailleurs, mais tu n'étais pas le seul à avoir ce genre de fantaisies nocturnes, ton ami fait beaucoup d'effet.  
Kamui, pendant ce temps, passe de toutes les couleurs entre le rouge et le blanc.  
- Oui euh, bien, ravi de t'avoir rencontré.

Kanoe : Bon et bien il ne reste plus qu'à te présenter le dernier des membres de l'équipe, mais tu le connais, n'est ce pas ? Il est vraiment mignon mais il n'est pas très sociable ; je ne comprend pas il reste enfermé la plupart du temps dans sa chambre, il sort à peine pour les repas, non il n'est vraiment pas aimable, quel dommage, nous pourrions être de si bon amis. Soupir malheureux…

Pendant ce petit monologue qui n'aide pas Kamui à apprécier Kanoe, ils arrivent devant une porte fermée équipée de nombreux verrous, d'un judas et de diverses caméras de surveillance.

Kanoe : Subaru. Subarrruuuuu… Ouvre-moi, Suba-chan, ton ami est avec nous, il vient de nous rejoindre et souhaite te dire bonjour.

De l'autre côté de la porte, une voix étouffée répond : Vous vous moquez de moi, vous avez déjà tenté ça la dernière fois, vous pensez que je vais me laisser prendre au piège.

Kanoe : Mais je ne plaisante pas, il est là ! Parle lui, Kamui!  
Kamui, un peu perdu et très inquiet pour son ami.  
- Subaru, c'est vrai. J'ai changé de camp, je n'en pouvais plus

La porte s'ouvre brusquement après la désactivation de tous les systèmes de sécurité. Subaru sort la tête, attrape Kamui par le bras et le tire dans sa chambre qu'il referme aussitôt.

Derrière la porte Kanoe se lamente et lance ce cri du cœur connu de toutes les femmes : NOONNN pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours les plus mignons ! NOONNN ! je veux entrer, laissez moi entrer ! Je veux un homme !.  
Yûto toujours aimable et serviable s'avance :  
- C'est toujours un plaisir de rendre service aux dames.  
- Ah je suis mal tombée avec cette équipe ! Je suis trop vieille pour Kusanagi et notre sympathique Kamui vient de nous quitter ! Pourquoi tant de haine !  
Yûto : Ce n'est pas si terrible. Tout en l'entraînant vers une des chambres.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Kamui est soulagé de retrouver Subaru enfin seul.  
Kamui : - Sub … Subaru  
Subaru : - Kam… Kamui  
(L'auteur vous passe les cinq minutes de bégaiements clampiens sur deux pages et passe au vrai dialogue. )

Subaru : - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Kamui : - Ben j'ai vu de la lumière sous la porte et je me suis dis tiens et si je rentrais ?  
Subaru : - Très drôle. Je ne pensais pas que tu me prendrais au mot, comment les autres vont réagir ?  
Kamui : - Écoute, franchement je m'en fous, mais je vais t'expliquer mon plan.

Il se met alors à murmurer si bas que l'auteur l'entend à peine, de toute façon, elle n'exposera pas le plan qui se déroulera en cinquième et sixième partie, parce qu'il est temps de passer à l'autre camp.

De l'autre côté on ne peut pas dire que l'accueil soit chaleureux, l'équipe a tendance à regarder leur nouveau chef comme un monstre,( on se demande pourquoi, à croire que les gens sont rancuniers.) Le discours de présentation était pourtant sympathique :

- Bonjour, moi c'est Fûma, je crois avoir déjà eu le plaisir de vous avoir tous affrontés et tous battus, je connais évidemment vos souhaits les plus fous et je suis votre nouveau chef. Je ne suis pas plus ravi que vous du changement, alors faisons contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Évidemment le discours n'est pas très courtois mais cela a suffit à en dérider certains.

Un voix hystérique s'élève : bonjour ! Moi c'est Yuzuriha, je suis super contente de te voir, même si avant t'étais trop méchant !  
Fûma : [ Putain, où je suis tombé !]  
Sorata l'air faussement amical, s'approche : Bienvenue dans l'équipe. Nous allions nous mettre à table, installe-toi. Karen nous a préparé une spécialité.

Fûma est tout de même un peu étonné et reste sur ses gardes après avoir surpris des regards entendus entre Sorata et Arashi.

Suite de cette tentative d'homicide dans la cinquième partie.

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

La fin du suspens. Fùma succombera-t'il aux mortelles attaques culinaires de Karen ? Nous le saurons bientôt.

(pensées de l'auteur uhm...)

[pensées des personnages]

Chapitre 5

Fùma, bien qu'étonné de la soudaine gentillesse de ses anciens ennemis, s'installa tout de même à table. Il avait hâte de savourer enfin un vrai dîner et non une livraison express de plats divers et peu variés, comme les dragons de la terre en avaient pris l'habitude.

Cela faisait vraiment très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dégusté un repas fait maison. Depuis qu'il avait tué sa chère sœur, en fait, s'il y réfléchissait.

Parfois il se disait même qu'il n'aurait pas du la tuer, parce qu'elle avait quand même une certaine utilité. Mais ce genre de pensées étaient vite remplacées par les souvenirs de sa sœur franchement énervante, voire même collante avec Kamui.

Non, décidément, le fait qu'elle fasse une délicieuse soupe miso ne justifiait pas qu'il la laisse en vie.

C'est tout de même sur ses gardes qu'il se préparait à faire bombance. Il s'installa, attendant que la cuisinière arrive et que les autre convives se mettent à table.  
Supposant que Sorata et Arashi avaient dans l'idée de le tuer dès ce soir, soit en l'embrochant avec une épée, un couteau, une fourchette ou autre, soit par une attaque inattendue, il les força à s'assoir en face de lui, tandis qu'il se servait copieusement. Constatant qu'aucun de ses nouveaux alliés ne se servait, à part Yuzuriha, il s'etonna :

Mais personne ne se sert ?

Sorata, un poil mal à l'aise : En fait, nous avons déjà mangé, nous ne t'attendions pas franchement ce soir, tu vois…  
Arashi : Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de savourer la cuisine de Karen, elle s'est donné beaucoup de mal ce soir.  
Yuzu : Moi je me suis servie, Inuki adore la cuisine de Karen !  
Sorata: [Faut dire, il est déjà mort, il ne risque rien. ]

Fùma, dragueur : C'est un joli chien que tu as là …  
Yuzu : Meeerci, t'es drôlement gentil toi ! Kamui, il ne me parlait jamais, le méchant, pourtant, il parlait à Inuki …  
Fùma : Je parie que Subaru ne te parlait pas non plus ! Ils sont vraiment stupides, délaisser une charmante jeune fille comme toi.  
Yuzu : Non c'est vrai, il ne me parlait pas beaucoup non plus, pourtant je lui ai offert une de mes peluches préférées.  
Fùma : Et malgré ce beau cadeau, il ne te parlait pas ! Alors comme ça, tu aimes les peluches ? Mais tu es vraiment une jeune fille accomplie, je ne m'étonne plus que Kusanagi soit fou de toi.  
Yuzu, super rouge : Ku... Kusanagi-san est fou de moi, tu te moques de moi, c'est pas gentil !  
- Moi me moquer de toi, une aussi charmante jeune fille ? Non, c'est vrai, il ne me parlait que de toi . si tu viens dans ma chambre tout à l'heure, je te montrerai ma collection de peluches et deux ou trois trucs qui rendront ton Kusanagi complètement fou.  
Yuzu, (qui ne voit toujours rien venir ): C'est vrai ! ah c'est génial ! t'es vraiment beaucoup mieux que l'autre Kamui.

(L'auteur se doit d'intervenir pour expliquer la situation. Ok, elle est déjà claire, mais comme je suis l'auteur, je fais ce que je veux, dommmaaaaaagggeee.

Fùma est un adolescent avec une activité hormonale tout à fait exceptionnelle; même pour un adolescent; et de fait, son ancienne équipe lui permettait de soulager ses hormones aussi souvent que nécessaire. Les candidats ou les victimes ne manquaient pas. Or à son arrivée dans l'autre camp, il a vite compris qu'il n'avait visiblement aucune chance d'amadouer Arashi, que Sorata était définitivement hétéro, que Seiichiro ne devait pas être folichon au lit et que Karen lui coûterait trop cher; n'étant pas assez passionnée par son métier pour proposer quelques échantillons gratuits ou s'entrainer à son art.

Il n'a donc pas le choix, il doit se rabattre sur la nigaude de service, aussi appelée Yuzuriha ; il a donc tout de suite entrepris la jeune fille. Le soucis c'est que les autre dragons n'ont pas l'intention de le laisser faire.

Je crois que la précision était carrément importante; voire limite nécessaire puisque la situation était évidente avant même mon intervention...)

Arashi, un sourire bienveillant mais un peu faux aux lèvres : Tu ne dois pas aller embêter notre nouveau Kamui dans sa chambre, les jeunes filles bien élevées ne font pas ça, Kusanagi-san ne serait pas content s'il l'apprenait.  
Yuzu, toute triste : Oh tu crois ?  
Arashi : C'est sûr  
Yuzu, se tournant vers son leader qui tire une tête d'enterrement : Bon bah tant pis, tu viendras dans la mienne.  
Fùma est explosé de rire mais se demande tout de même si une idiote pareille ne risque pas de lui apporter plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Arashi et Sorata sont tombés de leur chaise et sont consternés, il n'y a vraiment plus rien à faire.

Fùma tout sourire : Quand tu veux. Il n'y a pas de problème, mais mangeons d'abord tant que c'est chaud, il faut prendre des forces.

Là, les conspirateurs furent rassurés, leur Kamui ne risquait plus de faire grand chose à Yuzuriha. Et Fùma, ignorant du danger, dévora l'assiette très copieuse qu'il s'était servi.

Très vite, il blêmit et se lèva brusquement : Les toilettes ?  
- Première porte à gauche en haut de l'escalier.

Le voyant partir en courant. Sorata et Arashi se regardèrent en souriant.

Sorata : Et bien, le combat pour la fin du monde est terminé, Fùma n'est plus ! J'étais sûr que ça marcherait. J'étais certain qu'on endurait pas tous ces plats pourris pour rien ! C'était la prophétie !  
Arashi : Ça a été encore plus rapide que je ne l'aurais cru !

Karen fulminant : qu'est ce que vous avez voulu dire ! Que c'est ma cuisine qui a rendu malade notre chef ? Mais vous êtes monstrueux, comment osez-vous me dire ça ! en plus vous êtes débiles si Fùma meure, c'est l'autre camp qui gagne, on ne doit pas faire mourir notre Kamui !

Yuzu, très inquiète pour la santé de son nouvel ami : Il faut appeler un médecin immédiatement ! Fùma doit avoir l'estomac fragile ! Ou bien, c'est le changement d'équipe qui l'a bouleversé ou le stress ! Viiite, il ne faut pas qu'il meure !.  
Karen : Elle a raison, c'est un garçon bien, il faut lui laisser une chance, on ne peut pas ne rien faire ! Vous êtes des monstres.

Sorata : Mais s'il n'y a que ça, je peux rejoindre l'équipe des monstres, en face ils m'accepteront.  
Arashi : Je pense que je vais te suivre.  
Karen : C'est ça allez-y, vous y serez plus à votre place !

Sur ce Arashi et Sorata se levèrent et allèrent préparer leurs affaires, l'équipe des sceaux venait de perdre deux nouveaux membres.

Pendant ce temps là, Karen et Yuzu, suivies de leur animaux de compagnie Inuki et Seiichiro, se précipitèrent auprès de Fùma qui était en train de se vider dans la salle de bain. (détail technique plein de délicatesse; indispensable à l'histoire)

Karen : Fùma, est ce que ça va ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?  
Yuzu : Ne t'inquiète pas pour la table c'est moi qui débarrasserai, repose toi ! Ma chambre c'est la troisième porte gauche, en face de ta chambre.

On entendit alors la voix étouffée de Fùma : Pour ce soir, ça ne va pas être possible, mais merci quand même. Ah…Au fait, les toilettes c'était pas la première porte à gauche mais la première porte à droite. Je sais pas à qui est la première chambre à gauche mais il ne va pas être content.

Karen : Ce n'est pas grave, c'était celle de Subaru.  
- Ah bon, tant mieux alors  
- Je tenais à te dire que ce n'est pas ma cuisine qui t'as rendu malade, c'est sûrement ces monstres de Arashi et Sorata qui ont empoisonné le plat pour te faire mourir, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Il ne seront plus là demain, ils changent d'équipe.  
- QUOI !  
- Oui, c'est mieux ainsi, ils ne voulaient même pas venir t'aider, une équipe doit être solidaire.  
- Uhm … Merci bien [ mais maintenant on est dans la merde à quatre contre neuf.]

- Je redescends, rejoins-moi quand ça ira mieux ! je te montrerai ta chambre.

Quelques temps plus tard, c'était un Fùma fatigué et affaibli qui rejoignait la cuisine. Il avait compris que Karen était une potentielle tueuse en série. Et tout en réfléchissant au moyen de profiter pleinement de cette caractéristique dans leur lutte, il avait repris ses plaquettes de livraison à domicile et regrettait plus que jamais que McDo ne livre toujours pas.  
- Je suis désolée pour ce soir !  
- C'est pas grave, tu ne sais pas cuisiner mais tu sais faire d'autres choses, je suis sûr que l'on va s'entendre.  
- Mais je sais parfaitement cuisiner  
- Mais bien sûr !  
- Et je ne fais pas les mineurs; article 3 de mon code de déontologie.  
- Ça , c'est pas chic de ta part ! L'article 3 c'est pas et je cite ''en cas de fin de monde, faire quand même les mineurs ? En particulier, s'il sont super sexy'' Mais ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre. Bon alors, cette chambre tu me la montres ?  
- Suis-moi, c'est l'ancienne chambre de Kamui, tu pourras refaire la décoration si tu veux.  
- Pourquoi, il a si mauvais goût que ça ?  
- Non, il a plutôt bon goût mais ce n'est peut-être pas le tien. Il ne laissait personne rentrer dans sa chambre et y passait ses journées. On ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment. Mais après on a mieux compris.

Là, ils entrèrent dans une chambre assez grande, seulement meublée d'un grand lit, d'une table de nuit et d'une commode.

- Ah oui, mais là il y a un problème, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'une commode! Il me faut au moins une ou deux armoires et des portants ! Je ne passe pas ma journée en uniforme moi ! Je porte des vêtements de grandes marques qui ne supporteront pas d'être pliés ! C'est qu'il y a ma veste à la matrix de chez Gucci, mon imper de chez Dior, mon t-shirt lacéré de chez Jean Paul Gaultier, …

Et pendant qu'il poursuivait la description de sa garde robe, il remarqua enfin le papier peint de la pièce !  
- O_O c'est quoi ça !  
- Je t'avais prévenu que la décoration ne serait peut-être pas à ton goût !  
- Mais c'est …  
- Oui, c'est Subaru ! Kamui a fait un montage de ses photos préférées et l'a fait agrandir, puis il l'a fait poser au mur !  
- Mais il est malade ! Même Seishiro n'a pas fait ça ! Bon, il a fait pire c'est vrai … mais là, il dépasse les bornes ! En plus comment il a pu avoir des photos de nus ? Même Seishiro n'en avait pas ? uhm, c'est des vraies ?  
- Ça, je ne le sais pas. Il se pourrait qu'il ait piraté le système de surveillance vidéo, mais on ne sait pas vraiment. C'est peut-être un photo-montage, si c'est vraiment lui, c'est dommage qu'il soit parti avant que nous ayons fait plus intimement connaissance.

- C'est sûr; c'est dommage. Mais on pourrait peut-être réunir nos solitudes …  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne faisais pas les mineurs, article 3 et le syndicat est très strict là dessus.

- J'aurais essayé. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète. Dis-moi, Kamui, il ne serait pas un petit peu perturbé ? Tu ne surais pas d'où ça peut venir ? Parce que c'est tout de même mon futur copain et je m'inquiète pour la stabilité de notre couple.  
- Avec tout le respect que je dois à mon leader, tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tu sais bien ce qui a pu perturber Kamui.  
- ... Tu veux parler de notre petit différend ?  
- Petit différend ? C'est un peu plus que ça, la fin du monde, la mort de Kotori et les différentes cicatrices que lui ont laissé vos dernières rencontres… Ça peut perturber un jeune homme aussi fragile que Kamui.  
- Je ne le croyais pas si rancunier.  
- Tu vas peut-être avoir du mal à en faire ton petit ami.  
- Pourtant je lui ai prouvé mon amour à chacun de nos rendez-vous ! Toujours une petite attention...  
- Tu devrais peut-être modifier tes démonstrations d'affections. Aller vers des choses qui laissent moins de traces.  
- Tu crois ? Je vais suivre tes conseils, j'arrête les épées et je passe à la matraque.

- C'est une idée. Mais tu sais, il a l'air bien accroché à son Subaru.  
- Pardon ?  
Fùma lui lança alors The Regard Glacial de la Mort qui Tue et comme il n'y avait pas grand chose qui arrête Fùma, Karen déglutit avec difficulté.  
- Non non, rien, il est fou de toi.  
- J'en étais sûr ! Ça n'a pas dû être facile de vivre avec lui, quand on voit le mauvais goût avec lequel il a décoré sa chambre, on ne s'étonne plus de ne le voir qu'en uniforme.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire, tu sais la vie n'était pas facile tous les jours avec Kamui…  
- Au fait, tu ne sais pas où il a fait faire son papier peint ? J'ai justement quelques photos que je souhaiterais faire agrandir. Et tu as dis qu'il y avait un système de surveillance que l'on pouvait pirater ? Intéressant….

Dans le prochain chapitre des bouleversements bouleversants de bouleversifiance vont avoir lieu dans le camp adverse. Suspens … À suivre...


End file.
